Ultimo intento
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Después de tantas negativas por parte de Shikamaru, Ino decide solucionar los problemas o de lo contrario seria la ultima oportunidad.


Hola, no se porque la relación de estos dos se da tan tristemente, ya se que puede ser por la locura y trauma mío pero me parece genial la trama.

Espero les guste, este fic es dedicado a l@s hermos@s fans del ShikaIno

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos »

.

.

Último intento

.

.

Los estragos de la guerra mantuvo ocupadas a todas las personas quienes se esmeraron en reconstruir la aldea para que recobrara el esplendor que la caracterizaba.

Cada equipo se encargaba de liderar las comisiones a los aldeanos, en el caso de los clanes principales la labor principal se centraban en reuniones para mejorar la calidad y reputación de cada uno.

—¿Entonces? —un anciano con larga cabellera se mantenía al centro esperando que los demás miembros hablarán.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo, ha demostrado tener las aptitudes de un líder —hablo un joven de ojos color lila.

—A mi no me parece la idea de que el líder sea una mujer —hablo una anciana que se encontraba en una esquina— y mucho menos si se ha caracterizado por ser una inmadura, compulsiva y terca. No me parece alguien apto —

—Esto se ha prolongado en sobre medida, debemos decidir en este momento —el anciano que mediaba la conversación saco unas hojas para que cada uno escribiera su opinión.

—Mamá, es hora de levantarse —entre la oscuridad se podía distinguir unas estelas doradas.

—¿Qué caso tiene? —la mujer se cubrió con las cobijas para detener la luz que entró a la habitación cuando abrieron las cortinas.

—Mamá por favor —la chica se recostó a su lado descubriendo el rostro de la mujer con una de sus manos.

—Ino, no estoy de humor —acaricio el rostro de la chica y posó su mano en su mejilla— dejame dormir —

—No, ya has dormido lo suficiente. Tenemos que ir —intento quitar las cobijas pero al sentir que era detenida suspiro.

—Ve sin mi —

—Es un homenaje, debes ir —rápidamente jalo las cobijas destapando a la mujer— los Nara y Akimichi estarán ahí —

—¿De que sirve? —se sentó al borde de la cama mirando el piso.

—Toma, iré por el desayuno —acerco un vestido negro y salió de la habitación— será mejor que te apresures —sonrió antes de salir.

Bajo las escaleras sin prisa, sabía que su madre demoraria más de una hora en arreglarse; desde que se enteró de la muerte de Inoichi su vida se apago. Para Ino era una estatua que se esforzaba por tener vida, le rompía el corazón verla en ese estado.

Meditó la situación durante esos meses, todo había sido difícil con los miembros del Clan y su discusión de si sería una líder apta o no; en un principio se sintio ofendida cuando demeritaron su trabajo, después creyó que tenían razón y deberían elegir a alguien más; pero, todo el tiempo que llevaban la había cansado y su última respuesta fue «hagan lo que quieran y cuando se pongan de acuerdo me llaman. No seguiré en estas reuniones estupidas» sonrió al recordar los rostros de desaprobación por parte de las mujeres, su madre no había querido asistir a las reuniones por lo que el recato y modales no le importaron.

Sostuvo entre sus manos el portarretratos que se encontraba al centro de la mesa, era el día de la boda de sus padres pensó que su madre se quedó hasta tarde, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, para desahogar sus penas.

—Te extraño tanto —con su dedo acarició el rostro del rubio.

—Estoy lista —una voz detrás de la rubia la saco de sus pensamientos y miro como su madre descendía por las escaleras, colocó la foto en la mesa y le acercó una taza de té. Comieron en silencio esperando la hora de partir.

Al salir a la calle el aire se hizo pesado, el ambiente alrededor suyo era sombrío y sin esperanzas. Los rostros de las personas de la aldea habían perdido la chispa mostrada durante el tiempo de la reconstrucción de la aldea.

Todos se dirigían al cementerio donde, a lo lejos, se podía vislumbrar las lápidas, flores y el verde pasto, pareciera que no pasó nada.

Mientras comenzaba la ceremonia paseo entre las lápidas buscando la de su sensei, la encontro donde siempre había estado. Miro a Kurenai sosteniendo a su pequeña hija hincada frente al monumento esforzándose por no derramar lágrimas.

—Aun no me acostumbro, y eso que ya pasó mucho tiempo —susurro la mujer cuando Ino estuvo a su lado.

—Cuando pierdes a alguien el tiempo no es más que una ilusión —se acerco para colocar un ramo de flores hecho de diversos colores y tipos de flores que le gustaban a su sensei— lo blanco es algo imperceptible, es mejor algo lleno de vida que alegre los corazones —acaricio las letras enmarcadas en la lápida.

—A él le encantaba cuando destacadas —

—Esas palabras me dijo cuando en un funeral lleve un ramo similar, todos me miraron extraño pero estar con él... sentía confianza —mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar llorar.

—Es hora —susurro la mujer cuando miro como el Hokage hacia acto de presencia en él presidium listo para dar un discurso.

Se colocó junto a su equipo, Chouji intentaba sonreír pero se denotaba que la tristeza y compasión podían más que el, todo lo contrario a ella quien pudo sonreír como acostumbraba, pero a comparación de otros días, se sentía vacía. Intento hacer contacto visual con Shikamaru pero el moreno la esquivaba, suspiro, en realidad no quería hacerlo y recordar los momentos dolorosos que paso en el hospital.

Se giró para mirar hacia el frente, al dirigir la mirada a sus pies se encontró con la lápida que la hizo derrumbarse «Inoinchi» a su mente llegó la imagen de su padre y todos los momentos que pasó con el, hasta su despedida. Ni siquiera sintió cuando empezó a llorar, se dió cuenta cuando Chouji le extendió un pañuelo; extrañada lo miro y fue cuando el chico intento limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro y en ese momento fue cuando se dió cuenta.

Tomo entre sus manos el pañuelo y volvió a girar la mirada a la lápida. No le importaba ser fuerte se sentía impotente, sola, cansada y desesperada, eso era todo lo que sus lágrimas significaban.

La guerra sólo le había traído estragos a su vida al quitarle a su padre, un hombres que significa tanto para ella, su amigo, confidente, entrenador, maestro... tantas cosas que ella siempre admiro, le quitó la vida de su madre quien se había convertido en una chiquilla por la depresión, le quitó a su hija y a su gran amor. Cada recuerdo golpeaba su mente haciendo que el llanto incrementará.

No podía escuchar el discurso ni los sonidos, un trance se había apoderado de ella, por más que intentaba no podía despegar la mirada de la lápida.

—Ino —Chouji la sujeto de brazo haciéndole reaccionar.

—Gracias —murmuró al darse cuenta que sus pies dejaron de responderle y se estamparia contra el suelo. Con el pañuelo limpio otro rastro de lágrimas y oculto su rostro con el flequillo.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —la solto el chico para que pudiera incorporarse.

—No, estoy bien —mantuvo su cabeza agachada para que no pudieran ver los estragos que las lágrimas causaron en su rostro.

—Oh vamos —sin esperar tomo a la chica del brazo y sin soltarla comenzó a caminar seguidos por un chico moreno que mantenía las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

—Chouji, solo quiero ir a casa —intento safarse pero fue en vano.

—¿Y hacer que? tu mamá se fue a mi casa —le sonrió, sabía que con ese gesto la chica no podia negarse.

—Esta bien —se dejo llevar por el regordete hasta el restaurante favorito.

No se sorprendió cuando Shikamaru se sentó al lado de Chouji, se esforzo por mantenerse serena y no mirarlos al rostro. No se hizo participe de la conversación que ambos muchachos sostenían y a ellos pareciera no importarles, así transcurrieron durante el almuerzo hasta que la chica se levantó

—Tengo que irme —coloco dinero sobre la mesa y se levantó pero fue detenida por por Chouji.

—Yoshino-san quiere que vayas a su casa —hablo tranquilamente.

—¿Para qué? —esta vez uso más fuerza logrando safarse.

—No lo dijo —

—Bien —no espero a que los chicos se levantarán y salió del local.

Al llegar a la residencia no encontró a nadie, se dirigió a la sala de estar que se conectaba con un jardín que había hecho su padre.

Camino entre las flores admirando su hermosura y posteriormente se adentro al estudio de los Nara, mordio su labio inferior al descubrir al centro de la habitación un tablero de shōgi hecho de mármol, miro un par de segundos la partida y tras meditarlo movió una pieza, le deleitó el sonido que produjo el choque de madera contra el marmol y sonrió al mirar que había ganado.

Busco entre sus ropas una cajetilla y encendedor; miro por varios segundos como el fuego comenzaba a consumir el cigarro y decidida encaminó su mano a la boca inhalando el humo para llenar todo su sistema y lo dejo salir tranquilamente.

Ese vicio era algo que le había heredado su sensei, sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba pero la sensación que dejaba él cigarro en su interior la calmaba, era como si el humo tomará todo lo podrido y perjudicial dentro de ella y la liberará al expulsarlo y al apagarse le daba seguridad que pronto ella estaría mejor para seguir fingiendo felicidad y ayudar a quienes no lograban levantarse por si solas como su madre o Yoshino.

Su cuerpo se hizo rígido al sentir la presencia del moreno entrando a su casa, se relajo después de escuchar que se dirigió a su cuarto.

—Problematico —murmuro al sentir que las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de sus orbes y saco otro cigarrillo.

«Actúas cono un cobarde» repitió las palabras que su amigo le había dicho antes de que se fuera molesto. No era necesario que Chouji le dijera eso, él muy bien lo sabía.

Se tiró sobre la cama y fijo la vista en el techo blanco esperando que lo tranquilizará y no lo hiciera pensar en nada. Los problemas de reconstrucción, ayudar en la oficina del Hokage y tratar de olvidar lo que conlleva su vida comenzaba a pesar después de hablar con su regordete amigo, quien le hizo recordar lo que después de algunos meses de salir del coma había olvidado.

—Ino —susurro al aire mientras cerraba los ojos.

Se levantó rápidamente cuando el olor a cigarrillo inundaron sus fosas nasales. Se mantuvo quieto para poder localizar la presencia y maldijo por lo bajo, quien sea que este en su casa era un excelente Shinobi pensó tras salir del cuarto empuñando un kunai y comenzar a recorrer su residencia.

Abrió sigilosamente cada puerta sin ningún éxito, llegó a la oficina donde el humo de cigarrillo se concentró en sobre medida y nuevamente abrió la puerta con sigilo e inspeccióno el lugar, al comprobar que no había nadie entro mirando cuidadosamente cada rincón, estante, documentos y objetos dentro del lugar.

Bajo el arma tras estar conciente de que el lugar estaba despejado, al pasar por el centro donde se encontraba un tablero de shōgi quedó estático al ver que la partida había terminado. Concentró su chakra para nuevamente intentar descubrir al polizón que había estado en su casa sin ningún éxito. Analizo la jugada, su memoria había hecho que reconstruyera la partida que su padre había tenido, su incógnita se mantenía en con quien.

Como bien sabía ese simple tablero podía deducir la personalidad de cada jugador, su padre era un estratega directo, a diferencia de él quien era meticuloso y concentrado en analizar lo que le conllevaría cada movimiento, una cualidad que a él le parecía correcta pero no a una rubia escandalosa.

La imagen de la rubia se albergo en su mente al igual que cada momento junto a ella «tus cálculos meticulosos te causarán problemas» recordó cuando la chiquilla le retaba en las partidas y trataba de analizarlo.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa de medio lado al recordarla sacudió la cabeza para sacarla de su mente y concentrarse en el tablero, en un principio había creído que su padre era quien llevaba la ventaja pero al ver el final del juego descubrió que no era así, quien había ganado tenía muy pocas piezas y oportunidades de ganar, por medio de sus cálculos dedujo que sería una en un millón. Intento reconstruir la partida en su mente, el oponente era poco común, podía distinguirse que no tendría estrategias pero tras esa fachada ocultaba un talento especial, era directo y cuidadoso esperando atacar en el momento preciso y desatar su estrategia. Su observación lo llevo a que la partida no había sido de un solo día como las que el solía mantener, esta había durado por lo menos tres meses.

De todas las personas que habían visitado a su padre ninguna encajaba con el perfil que había deducido maldijo por lo bajo y se tiró en el piso, inspeccionó la habitación y miro qué la puerta que conectaba al jardín estaba abierta, nuevamente sujeto firme el kunai y se levantó sigilosamente, inspeccionó el lugar y no vio a nadie.

Se coloco en medio del jardín y desde ahí miro cada rincón de la residencia, después de varios segundos pudo distinguir que había humo saliendo del tejado salto y se quedó estático al mirar a la persona recostada sobre las tejas frente a él, sus manos dejaron de responderle y provocaron que soltará el arma haciendo un estrepitoso ruido al caer, y aún así su acompañante no se movía de su lugar.

—¿Pretendías atacarme? —se mantuvo recostada con los ojos cerrados y con el cigarrillo en su mano

—No creí que estuvieras aquí Ino —en su cabeza no cabía la idea de que la chica había ocultado tan perfecto su presencia— ¿Cuanto llevas aquí? —miro alrededor notando que la cajetilla estaba casi vacía.

—¿Eso importa? —su cuerpo se debatía entre sí levantarse e irse o quedarse en su posición tan relajada, le dió otra bocanada al cigarrillo hasta que se consumirá por completo y todo el humo se albergará dentro de si.

—Ino —no sabía que decir, llevaba tiempo evadiendola y tratando de olvidar. Aún así esperaba ver a la chica ruidosa y terca en búsqueda de explicaciones y preguntas, verla serena y recostada provocó que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias por reconstruir la partida de shōgi —abrió sus ojos pero los mantuvo fijos en el cielo— si vieras que nuevamente te gane —sonrió melancólica sin atender al moreno frente a ella— ya puedo ver tu cara de enfadó pagando la apuesta y queriendo la revancha —no noto que el chico la miraba fijo mientras decía su monólogo, hablar sola le consolaba y el mundo alrededor suyo desaparecía.

El silencio los cubrió, se podía oír el barullo de la aldea, el trinar de las aves y la brisa. Pasado varios minutos Ino se incorporó y fue cuando percibió la cercanía con el moreno, lo miro fijamente, la tranquilidad que el cigarrillo y la soledad le habían dado se esfumó.

—Mi madre me dijo que no vendría —no supo que más decir, le ponía nervioso el tenerla tan cerca.

—Lo deduje, salir de aquí es lo mejor para ella —sus palabras eran tajantes y su mirada no mostraba reacción alguna.

—Ino yo... —sus alientos chocaban por la cercanía y provocaba que las palabras se ahogaran en su garganta.

—No tienes que decirlo —rimpio el silencio bajo el asombro del Nara quien creyó que lo besaría— me alegra que estemos por fin solos para aclarar esto. ¿Sabes que ya no espero nada? —lo miro fijamente teniendo en mente que el genio frente a ella sabía a qué se refería— tampoco quiero explicaciones —

—Ino —de su boca solo podía salir su nombre.

—He sufrido tantas veces que ya estoy acostumbrada, me han lastimado tanto que ya no siento. No me importaba el dolor hasta que... —desvío su mirada para continuar— hasta que tu me dañaste y el dolor es tan profundo que es difícil de curar —

—... —el nudo en su garganta impedía que salieran palabras, su cuerpo se había paralizado, había ideado estrategias para escapar pero sus pies se mantenían firmes, el enfrentamiento que esquivaba estaba frente a él. Sabía que no debía estar ahí, le rompía verla luchar contra el llanto.

—Me duele Shikamaru —las lágrimas salieron en cuanto recobro el contacto visual.

—... —queria abrazarla, consolarla y que todo volviera a hacer como antes. Se sentía perdido sin ella y ahora comprendía que alejarla fue el mayor error— No entiendo porque —maldijo al sentir lo cortante de sus palabras, no sabía porque dijo eso y peor aún se sentía una basura al hacer que su llanto incrementará.

—No es necesario golpear para causar dolor —sintio el sabor metálico dentro de su boca debido a la fuerza que ejerció en la mordida interna de su mejilla para recobrar la cordura— Un silencio duele, una traición duele, un desprecio duele, la indiferencia duele —se abrazo para tranquilizarse y recobrar la compostura.

—Yo ... —sabia que la daño la había evitando, había cambiado su compañía por la de otra rubia en momentos cuando más se necesitaban. Al despertar y saber que ella también estaba internada le dió tiempo de meditar la relación, quería correr hacia ella y ver que estuviera bien, quería que estuvieran juntos pero su cobardía le hizo hacer todo lo contrario ¿por qué? ni el lo sabía.

—Solo quiero que sepas que... —el hipo debido al llanto cortaba sus palabras— este es mi último intento, ya me cansé de buscarte y recibir evasivas por parte tuya, estoy cansada de verte con otra, estoy harta de todo —golpeo el techo provocando que una teja se desplegará.

—Ino —dijo su nombre en un delgado hilo de voz que fue imperceptible para la chica frente al él.

—Gracias por todos los momentos felices, las peleas, las tristezas, la compañía, por todo —miro hacia el horizonte— para mi todo quedará en un recuerdo y tal vez para ti en el olvido como ha sido hasta ahora —tomo un poco de aire— Deseo que seas feliz, ya no tienes porque preocuparte por mí, aunque se que no lo has hecho. La amistad del equipo seguira como en el principio, no pienso romper eso aunque signifique tan difícil para mí ten por seguro que esto no perjudicará el trabajo —lo miro esperando a que dijera algo «cobarde» no tenía que ser una Yamanaka para saber lo que el moreno tenía para decirle.

Él chico mantuvo la mirada fija en los zafiros opacados por las lágrimas, por más que intentaba abrazarla, acercarse y decirle que todo estaría bien, que el siempre estaría a su lado se cuerpo se mantenía rígido.

—Adios Shikamaru —toda esperanza dentro de ella se esfumó al ver la posición del chico, en el principio creyó que la tristeza por la pérdida de su padre lo había alejado, pero el tiempo que llevaban así era demasiado, debía estar bien emocionalmente para ayudar a su madre, a Yoshino y a los de su Clan. Bajo la atenta mirada del chico se esfumó en un remolino de pétalos morados que quedaron en su lugar, a pesar de la tristeza de sentía libre al haber desahogado su sentir.

—Ino... ¡No! —en esa simple palabra saco su sentir, su frustración y el odio que sentia hacia si por no haberla detenido, por no tener la valentía y desicion de seguirla, de decirle que lo perdonará que la necesitaba y quería estar con ella. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero su cerebro no podía decirle cómo y en que momento. Tomo entre sus manos los pétalos que ella había dejado y sintió como rompía en llanto.

Entro a su habitación por la ventana al sentir a su madre y Yoshino conversar en la cocina. Se tumbo en la cama aún con rastros del llanto. Miro hacia la ventana creyendo que el Nara lo había seguido, espero unos segundos y al no verlo llegar sabía que él había aceptado el final.

Suspiro y al ver un sobre en su mesa lo abrió. Levantó una cena incrédula por lo que leía.

—Lider del Clan —sonrio al ver la nota del consejo Yamanaka quien la convocaba para hacer el nombramiento oficial, por su cabeza pasaron las felicitaciones de su padre sabiendo que un nuevo comienzo le esperaba, después de todo este sería su último intento de levantarse y vivir.

_

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

\--

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, sinceramente espero que los momentos sad del ShikaIno desaparezca T.T no pude contener las lágrimas mié tras escribía XD

Para qu ienes quieran más explicación sobre lo sucedido les puedo decir que esto es un fragmento de historia que surge a partir del fic principal "madres primerizas" y si están con la duda de lo que pasó entre estos dos pueden revisar el fic titulado "después de la tormenta no viene la calma" .

Sin más ya saben como hacerme llegar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas y sugerencias.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
